


Bet!

by aangbenders



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating Because Of A Bet, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mai and Ty-Lee are oblivious about their feelings for one another, Multi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aangbenders/pseuds/aangbenders
Summary: During game night, Ty-Lee makes a bet with her friends....she’s going to regret this, isn’t she?
Relationships: Aang/Katara, Azula & Mai & The Gaang & Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh/Iroh's Wife (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Bet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is purely based off of real life, my Nan roasted my single ass and said I couldn’t get a gf by Christmas..BET

It all starts during game night.

Their board game has been abandoned, Pai-Sho pieces scattered across the floor, the board game flipped over after Azula’s loss.

“I’m just saying, Ty!” Zuko yells “you keep asking for a girlfriend for Christmas every single year, but it never happens!”

“he’s right, you know” Azula nods, leaning back in her chair, feet propped up on the pai-sho table “Every week before Thanksgiving, you tell us your Christmas wish is for a girlfriend, then you end up single for the 23rd year in a row”

Ty-Lee glares at her, Azula shoots her hands up in defense

“Well” Ty-Lee crosses her arms “it worked for Zuko!”

“my brother is a terrible example” Azula scoffs, picking up a fallen pai-sho piece and throwing it at her brother

“i am a great example!” Zuko scoffs, throwing the piece back at her “and it worked because I actually _asked_ Sokka out!”

“well” Sokka squeaks, smiling nervously as his boyfriend glares up at him “ _technically_..i asked you out”

“See!” Azula laughs 

“i despise you, ‘Zula”

“aww, i love you too big brother”

“you suck”

“you suck more”

“oh. my. god” Mai groans, looking up from her phone “shut up, both of you, please”

“Mai!” Azula gasps, dramatically “you’re supposed to be on _my_ side”

“do you guys think i could get a girlfriend before christmas?” She asks

The whole room goes silent

  
  


Iroh comes downstairs with a tea kettle a minute later, looking confused at the silent group of people

“I was wondering why everyone was so quiet” he says “what’s the matter?”

“Uncle” Ty-Lee asks “do you think i could get a girlfriend before Christmas? these guys seem to think i can't”

Iroh’s eyes go wide as he looks over at his Niece, who smirks at him in return

“...well, dear” he grins, rubbing the back of his head “you couldn’t talk to the cashier at the Jasmine Dragon the other day, how could you talk to a girl?”

_“UNCLE!”_ She gasps “you’re supposed to be encouraging!”

“I am!” He raises his hands in defense “but i wouldn’t want to lie to you! It would be wrong!”

“.....who are you and what did you do to Uncle Iroh?”

“he’s right, though!” Zuko says “i mean- no offense Ty, but the only girls you can talk to without stuttering are the ones in our friend group”

“Okay” she sighs “how about a bet?”

Azula raises an eyebrow “a bet?”

“Yeah! if i can get a girlfriend before Christmas, you all buy me dinner, if I don’t, i’ll buy dinner for all of you, including Aang and his crew, as well as Iroh, Jasmine, and Lu-Ten”

“...Do you want my credit card for that?”

“Yes, actually”

Iroh chuckles as he sets the tea kettle on the table 

“you don’t need to pay for all of us, dear. You’re all broke college students after all”

_“UNCLE!”_ They all yell at him in unison.

  
  
  
  


Ty-Lee cant get a girlfriend before Christmas.

well, _she could_. But she cant.

surprise suprise! Upbeat, carefree Ty-Lee cannot, for the life of her, get a girlfriend. She tries to talk to a girl? all thought goes out the window, _“hi, i’m Lee-Ty, i mean Ty, i mean Lee, FUCK”_

suddenly, feels a heavy weight on the bed, and before she can look, her face is bombarded with dog fur and dog tongue 

“Appa! Appa!” Aang yells, clapping “Off Boy!! Off, now!” He grabs the mastiffs collar, gently yanking him off of her “sorry ‘bout that Ty” he laughs “forgot to tell you i was coming home early”

“Its-“ she spits out a bit of dog fur “fine” she grabs his extended hand, lifting herself up “how was the walk?”

“It was fine up until Appa ruined it by trying to eat the neighbors cat” he sighs “how was game night?”

“It ended in a bet” she sighs, falling back into Appa’s unruly fur “i have to get a girlfriend by Christmas and if i don’t i have to buy dinner for both our friend groups _and_ Iroh, Jasmine, and Lu-Ten.”

“No offense Ty“ Aang grins “but...you cant exactly flirt with girls, or talk to them without losing your cool- or”

“I knowwwww” she whines “thats the point! I’m gonna lose anyways!”

“so..tell them you cant do it?”

“and let Azula hold it over my head until the day i die? no thank you”

“well..maybe just ask someone to pretend to date you until the holidays are over and boom! you don’t need to pay for everyone's dinner”

“that..actually sounds like a good idea, you’ve just saved my ass you have no idea” she laughs “but who should i ask?”

“Mai?”

“Maybe” she thinks, sitting up “she’d be the most chill out of everyone, i think she’d be okay with it”

  
  
  


**Mai > Ty-Lee**

**Ty-Lee:** Maiiiiii 

**Ty-Lee:** can you pretend to be my gf for the bet? :( 

**Mai:** cheating? Wow, thats a low blow

**Ty-Lee:** pleaaaaase? :( i wont annoy you for a whole week and i’ll buy your dinner for the next week!

**Mai:** alright, fine.

**Mai:** so how do we announce this ‘relationship?’ to our friends

**Ty-Lee:** we can wait a few weeks!! then we tell our friends and i get a free meal!

**Mai:** sounds good, Pinky

**Ty-Lee:** mean! :(

  
  


She smiles as she sets her phone by her bedside table, looking up at the ceiling 

“I can do this” she says to herself “it doesn’t seem too hard, right? just pretend to date your best friend until after Christmas, break up, and try not to make it awkward afterwards. Its easy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Jasmine’ is Iroh’s wife, we came up with her in the LOK discord server :)


End file.
